federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Duras Venik CP
Duras Venik is a disaster and emergency clean up/response specialist. Having helped in several wars and epidemics, Duras is hearty but has a sense of a good time. He is a good guy, with a big heart, but is often impetuous and this gets him into trouble with the ladies. Background Information Duras has never been very talkative about his years before the military. From very early, at the age of 4, Duras' father Saldo turned Duras to the estate, placing him at an orphanage for them to take care of him. Saldo was a contractor for the military, providing building supplies and machinery for sites and building projects such as military bases and plants. After the death of his wife and with his very busy life, Saldo couldn't see after Duras and so he decided it was best to give him up. Duras has never really known what his parents look like or the true reason why he was left as an orphan. Personal Life Kai Cevdak-Ross (2373-2375): They met during the Dominion war on a station when tension was at it's highest. Finding that she was more liberated after losing her virginity, she was swept up in Duras' outgoing nature. They formed a relationship rather quickly, Duras getting progressively stronger feelings for her until he proposed in 2375. She accepted, however because of issues with her high status and his lower one, they were unable to continue the engagement and Kai broke it off. This caused a rift between them and they stopped talking for several years. It wasn't until early 2379 did Kai and Duras begin speaking of relationships once more. They engaged in courtship, only for Kai to once more change her mind, picking her future husband Lorot instead. Kai and Duras are no longer on speaking terms, however they attempt to be civil if/when they must be in contact. Current Spouse(s) Kohsii Darin Duras met his second wife, Kohsii Darin CP, when she was tossed out on the streets upon being fired, he offered her a place in his military apartment. Helping her get back on her feet, he respected that she was a hard working and innocent young woman. Once she was able to get a job and secure her finances, Kohsii moved out into her own apartment behind her new store. They remained friends, though Kohsii kept her more than friends feelings to herself. Finally, after more than a year, she confessed her feelings to Duras. He mirrored them and they entered into a relationship. Because both were aware of her 'no sex before marriage' policy, they married. Still together, they have had some hurdles to over come but managed to sort them out. Duras is often worried his place in the marriage doesn't matter as she is the bread winner. He has also had an affair with a woman named Ozara, which he had kept a secret, until 2384 when Kohsii confronted him and he admitted to it. They continue to work on their marriage. They have 8 children together. Ozara Brik Duras met his co-wife, Ozara Brik CP, as old friends, Duras Venik and Eron Bern would often rely on each other, especially during the civil war. Ozara became friends with him too and formed a brief sexual relationship with him just after the Dominion War while stationed on Kron. This soon changed as Duras got a fiance and Ozara developed an interest in Bern. Several years later, Ozara often felt Duras was the one person she could rely on when upset. Sexual tension surged up several times until Duras and Ozara had a brief affair while Duras was married to Kohsii Venik. While stationed on the Tasok, they were intimate once again and when Ozara had a miscarriage, they realized their affections for each other. Duras and Ozara were married and he refuses to believe her affair with her ex-husband Eron Bern. Previous Spouse(s) Sabina Sela Duras met his first wife, Sabina, upon his break up with Kai, Duras went out and got drunk in a bar, waking up only to find himself married to a woman named Sabina. Trying to make things work they stayed together for almost two months before divorcing. No mention of Sabina has been made since the divorce. Children Duras has six children with Kohsii Venik including Joret Venik CP, Bry Venik CP, Darin Venik CP. Tolan Venik CP, Joret Venik CP and Eten Venik CP. Please see the links for more information. Duras has one child with Ozara Venik named Tret Venik CP. Duras also has a step-son from Ozara's previous marriage named Celar Bern CP. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2362-2366, Duras completed his four years with a specialization in weapons and sharpshooting. Military Service Currently, he serves as an emergency clean up and response officer, however there have been times when his remarkable sharpshooting skills have been used in terrorist/hostage situations. Rank History: D'ja: 2366-2371 ** Gor: ''2371-2374 ** ''Kara: 2374-Current. 2 Duras Venik CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2347 Category:All Characters